


Durex

by LilyFlowerBlooms



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dark, Doctor you need da helps, F/M, Mind Control, Mindwiping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, dark doctor, dark!Doctor, i need to stop, idk tbh fam, just sayin, send halp, she aint gonna remember sheet, tbh the title was a joke, there maybe more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFlowerBlooms/pseuds/LilyFlowerBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Doctor taking advantage of his companions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durex

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Drugging, Rape, and Memory wipe. Please be advised before reading.  
> VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

It all started with _her_.

Fresh out of the Time War, a body full of rage and hate. So long he had been alone, when he picked her up. A simple earth girl. No different from all the others he had brought along, like stray dogs. At first it was innocent in the way he watched and touched her. Fascinated by her curiosity; he would watch the sparkle in her eyes when he took her somewhere new.

Soon he found himself longing for the times when he grabbed her hand. Thoughts of the smooth and soft skin that caressed his hands, pink lips that wrapped around his name in such a way that it made his skin shudder, Fleeting glimpses of chocolate wrapped ever so delicately in black that made his insides smoulder. Generally he could shake the thoughts away, reasoning with himself on why he shouldn’t think that way. The taunting sway of her hips in those tight jeans seemed to beg him otherwise. His dreams now seemed to revolve around pinning her against the console and making her his as she screamed his name.

She was the _first_.                    

He remembered in perfect clarity the first time he snuck into her room. It was an accident he told himself. He was trying to find his way to the library that’s all. But the way her blonde hair spread around her, caressing that soft skin that was now only cover by a simple tank top, drew him to stay. He never knew how long he stood there watching her sleep. Never daring to come closer out of fear of what he may do. Oh how ironic that would come to be.

Soon he was quite the regular at Ms. Tyler’s room. Watching her sleep peacefully without care, unaware of the dangers that lurked nearby. Sometimes he would touch her ever so gently for fear of waking her. Soft skin that smelled of warm peaches. Those eyes that taunted with such seductive glances him now closed ever so tightly.

He would sometimes drug her food. He needed more of her. More than what he knew she would allow. Those nights when he snuck in her room he would undress her chest. Slowly he would would work his way down her body, starting at her forehead he would gently kiss down her cheeks, nose, jaw. He would leave small bruses on her collarbone as his marks of frustration and lust. He nipped and sucked at her breasts as he gently squeezed them. Oh how he loved her taste, the delightful taste of her skin would stick throughout all of his memories. Never did he go further than her panties, for if he did, there was no coming back.   
He always made sure to clean up his messes, the soft jelly that he had ended up with from Adipose 7 had come in handy. It healed skin quite easily and extremely quickly. He always made sure to get all the marks and any sign that he had ever touched her, for he couldn’t have his fun ending too early.

This happened many more times, and the silly earth girl had no clue. It almost made him want to laugh in a manic glee at how much she trusted him. The longer they were together, the more he found himself attached to this human. He found himself wanting her to wake up during his nightly visits. To hear her screams when she saw him, would she cry from what he was doing to her? Would she take pleasure in it, possibly taking it further? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear her screams or moans anymore, but he knew he would find some sort of pleasure in both.

He would soon find the answer to the question that plagued his mind. She woke up during one of his nightly sessions after he had been less generous with the sleeping powder in her food. She slowly woke up while he was nipping and fondling the soft skin of her thighs. A soft moan told him of her consciousness. He elected to ignore it, curious of what would happen. More moans followed the first as he traveled around her body lost in the sounds that danced through his ears. Then the word that shattered everything.  
“ _Oh, Mickey_.”

Rage filled his body as he violently ripped her panties down her legs. He was the one who had been pleasuring her night after night, not that baffon! Here she is, calling out that weak earthlings name when she has a _god_ worshiping her body! He felt her call his name once she awoke, the fear in her words only serving to egg him on. He situated himself between her legs as she desperately tried to push him away, crying out his name in hopes he would stop. Couldn’t she tell that the sick and twisted beast in front of her that took such pleasure in her tears and cries was her precious doctor? He loomed over her body pressing his lips against her quivering ones as he pushed himself deep inside. The warm tightness that wrapped around his member was the heaven he had always dreamed of. He groaned in ecstasy as he moved in her, Her cries now inaudible through the lips that pressed against her own in an animistic passion.  

The sweet taste of her tears, and the sound of her sobs drove him to drive himself faster, as deep as he could into the sweet cavern that pulled him closer to oblivion. As he felt the climax take hold of his body, he fell into an euphoric state. He fell against the woman whose tears raced down her cheeks as her lips formed one word amongst the hiccups of her breath, _why?_

He kissed her tear stained cheeks. The taste of her tears like sweet candy against his tongue. He pressed their foreheads together wiping all her memories of the night, leaving her in a dreamless sleep. Savoring the taste of her peach skin tainted in her tears, he fixed his little pet once again. Replacing her covers with a kiss to the forehead. he left her room silently as a shadow on the wall.

 


End file.
